With Reporter Ota
by TailzofDarkLight
Summary: Anime!Vers! Request-Tony Stark x Nanami Ota. Nanami and Tony spend some time together.
1. Chapter 1

Request by AnnDowney

Tony Stark x Nanami Ota

Anime Iron man

* * *

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Please Doc, we've been through this, it's Tony...just Tony."

"Of course. Tony." Doctor Chika Tanaka smiled as she left the room leaving Tony Stark alone in his new office.

Tony stretched his arms above his head; it had been a long day.

'Beep' 'Beep'

Tony looked down at his phone as it started to light up.

"Hello, Stark speaking." he answered.

"Stark! Hey!" came a cheerful familiar voice.

"Hey Nanami! What can I do for ya?"

There was a sound on the other end as if a disappointed sigh. "Actually, you promised me an interview today, at the racing grounds where we tried to have one before." she said trying to sound positive, and not like she had just been turned down from a date.

Tony blinked in confusion before realizing he had forgot. "That was today?!" he stood up, "I'll be right there." he said and hung up.

It wasn't long before Tony arrived where he had arranged the meeting. He never really cared for boring offices.

Upon arrival, Nanami spotted him and started running over excited.

"Thank you Mr. Stark! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she smiled brightly. She was a true reporter he could tell that much.

"So shall we get started then?" Tony asked with his normal trade mark grin.

Nanami whipped out her note pad with maybe a little more force then necessary, but no one would comment on it.

Tony smiled as he began to tell her about his plans for the company and the iron man duo.

"Let's go sight seeing." he said so suddenly Nanami almost wrote it down on part of the interview.

"What?"

Tony looked at her with a small grin. "I've been here for a week and I have yet to see the city. Surely you don't mind taking me around." he said stretching out his hand.

Nanami seemed to have snapped out of whatever stupefy she was in and smiled bright. "Oh! I know this great sea food stand! Come on." she exclaimed tugging Tony along.

Tony had to admit Japan had some of the best sushi he had every tried. Why wasn't he buying imported sushi?

"This is delicious." Tony said with his mouth full.

"Wow, who would have known the great Tony Stark would lose his manners." Nanami teased.

"There's a lot you don't know about me then." Tony smirked shoving another piece in his mouth.

Nanami chuckled, "So tell me, is it true what they say 'bout you back in America? You know the whole major ass of the year, self obsessed, volatile...?"

Tony's hand bringing another piece of sushi to his mouth lowered slightly in mid-air as Tony took in the words with a hurt expression.

"Yeah...they are. At least, they were...but that was a long time ago."

Nanami watched him with thoughtful eyes. "Well I'm sure you have always been a good person deep down, even if the world couldn't see it."

Tony snorted a bit at that. "Thanks." he wasn't going to tell her how wrong she was, but it was a nice sentiment.

Nanami smiled softly and careful slipped her hand into Tony's arm. Tony gave her a confused look momentarily.

"Sorry...for smacking you when we first met, I mean." she said. Tony smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

They both stayed like for a while before Tony smirked.

"So, my place? Or yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Mr. Stark!" Nanami gasped pulling away.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed.

Nanami relaxed slightly at this, laughing a bit herself along with him.

Settling down Tony gave a questioning look to her. "Seriously though, would you like to come to the arc reactor station? Lots of news worthy stuff there." he offered her his hand.

Ota seemed to be thinking for a moment before smiling softly and taking it.

* * *

Nanami looked around the place in pure astonishment.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Are you kidding? This thing is amazing!" Nanami cried looking at the large arc reactor that was powering the whole station and then some. "I can't believe you built this!"

Tony chuckled softly subconsciously putting his hand over the small arc reactor in his chest. Nanami's eyes drifted to the movment, but made no comment instead turning her gaze back to the bigger plant.

"Glad you like it. Come on, you haven't seen the rest of the place."

Stark took her around the whole building he didn't mind showing her, knowing what would spike the reporters interest as well as keep the Japan news sorely on what he wanted them to know, and nothing more.

As they traveled to the higher floors heading to his work study they ran into Dr. Tanaka.

"Hello Doctor." Tony greeted in his normal cheerful way.

"Stark." She acknowledged nodding before he eyes swiped over Nanami. "Oh, Mrs. Ota?!"

"Doc, you remember our friendly neighborhood reporter right?" Tony said with his trademark smile.

"But of course." she smiled back looking at Nanami. "Should I hold your calls then Mr. Stark?"

"Please Doc, don't be so formal." he teased, "Didn't I tell you to call me Tony?"

Tanaka reminded Tony a lot of Pepper sometimes as she just brushed it off and turned to walk past them. "Please don't do anything dumb, Tony."

Tony just shook his head, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get use to having two Pepper's in my life."

Nanami looked at him in question. "Pepper?"

"Oh," he turned to face her properly. "Pepper Potts is my long time employ and CEO of Stark Enterprises in the US. I just never thought I'd met another woman just like her in a Japan." he explained briefly. "Come on, I still haven't shown you the best place."

Heading to the last floor Tony pushed open a spotless white door allowing them both in. "Ta Da!" Nanami felt her face heat up as she looked around the room. "Beautiful is in't it?"

The room he took her to, was his bedroom. The room was a bit bigger then a normal sized master bedroom, but that was to be expected, seeing as who's room it was. The bed was in the middle of the room with the head board against the wall, a nightstand, desk and dresser...but not much else.

"This, in my opinion, is the best room around." Tony grinned playfully. "It's peaceful, isolated, and cozy." he rambled.

Nanami sat on the edge of the large blue bed looking around. Tony shortly joined her.

"This is my favorite place to come and think; don't tell anyone." he winked.

"The great Tony Stark, really is just like everyone else." Nanami giggled in a playful mock. Tony smiled softly.

"You know, there's this all American burger that is just to die for, I could have us up some in fifteen minutes flat." Tony offered leaning more on the bed.

"That sounds great Tony."

"Awesome, I'll get JARVIS on it then." he grinned.

The rest of the evening went like that, laughing, talking, eating.

It wasn't long before the two got to caught up in each other they lost track of time, not that it mattered anymore to them though.

For Tony, it was never a second thought, and for Nanami it was a since of bonding. So neither of them batted an eye when they kissed.

And kissed.

Before long Tony was looking down at her with the most softies smile.

Nanami gently reached up gripping the sides of his face in her hands and bringing him down for a kiss. In repose Tony wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her equally close.

* * *

Nanami woke to an empty bed. Evidence of what they did lay on the floor. She used the white sheet to cover herself as she looked around in confusion and maybe even a bit heartbreak.

"Mr. Stark?" but there was no answer.

"He's not here. Of course he's not here! You slept with a playboy you idiot!" she began to sob slightly, "You fell for his charm just like the rest of the world." drawing her knees up she buried her face, trying to hold back the sudden tears.

"I wouldn't say the rest of the world fell for my charm-after all, most of the world wants to kill me."

Nanami looked up in a start, Tony had entered the room wearing a pair of sweat pants and a black tank-top. A cup of coffee was being held out to her.

Looking up she met his smiling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she began taking the cup.

Tony waved her off, "It's nothing, if anything I deserve it. I just have to face facts my reputation is always going to follow me."

He sat on the bed giving her a warm look.

Nanami smiled back, the last of the tears gone from her face. "So then...this whole-thing...it wasn't just a spur of the moment?"

Tony looked at her in confused shock for a moment then smiled once more. "Of course not, I wouldn't have brought you coffee if that was the case. Not all my one nighters get such treatment." he winked.

Nanami laughed shortly before placing her head on his shoulder.

Whatever this would bring, well, she was ready for it.

And there was no doubt he wasn't either.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
